Omoi Kozuko He
by Selene Taisho Higurashi
Summary: ¿Dónde están los recuerdo? Seishirou Higurashi es una chica de 15 años violenta y arrogante que vive con su madre en un pent-house en Tokio. Ella es lista con notas excepcionales, y muy atlética, su único defecto es su carácter frío el cual la llega a meter en problemas. Todo lo que ella quiere es encontrar a su padre.
1. Chapter 1

**OMOI KOZUKO HE (¿DONDE ESTAN LOS RECUERDOS?)**

Capítulo I: Bou tou (Inicio)

Aclaración: Inuyasha y sus personajes no son de mi autoría, pero aun así los uso sin fines de lucro.

Sumary: Seishirou Higurashi es una chica de 17 años violenta y arrogante que vive con su madre en un pent-house en Tokio. Ella es lista con notas excepcionales, y muy atlética, su único defecto es su carácter frío el cual la llega a meter en problemas. Todo lo que ella quiere es encontrar a su padre.

—**Discúlpeme Toga-sama**—se excusó una joven mujer de larga cabellera azabache, junto a ella se encontraba una chica de aparentes 15 años con un porte aristocrático y finas fracciones de cabellos azabache con un flequillo y mechones de color plateado y unos fríos ojos dorados— **Mi hija tiene razón al decir que su cabello es natural.**

—**Sólo quería confirmarlo Higurashi-san, Nunca había conocido a su hija personalmente y su historial académico es excelentísimo... Su padre sin duda está orgulloso de ella.**

Los ojos de la joven mujer se aguaron por unos momentos y chispazos de tristeza inundaron sus bellos ojos azules. La chica que se había mantenido al margen de la conversación al ver los ojos de su madre se dio cuenta que no estaba bien por lo que actuó rápido.

—**Mi padre desapareció hace mucho tiempo, así que no viene al caso mencionarlo**— los fríos ojos dorados de la chica se toparon con los dorados de Toga, venciendo los primeros.

—**Ya veo...—**murmuró— **sé lo que se siente perder a un ser querido, mi hijo mayor también desapareció hace mucho tiempo atrás... Tú me recuerdas mucho a él.**

—**No veo el parentesco señor**—agregó en tono agrio— **no me parezco en nada a usted…**

— **¡Seishirou!—**regaño su madre—**discúlpate inmediatamente con Toga-sama.**

—**Gomen nasai Toga-sama**—masculló entre dientes.

—**Gracias por haber venido Higurashi-san, sí no le molesta platicaré algunas cosas con usted en privado**—la chica salió del privado de su nuevo director.

—**Kagome... tú conoces a mi hijo mayor Sesshomaru?—**preguntó aquel hombre de finos cabellos plateados y ojos dorados directamente a la mujer azabache.

—**No señor, personalmente no lo conozco, recuerdo que Inuyasha lo mencionó en un par de ocasiones y de ahí no supe más nada**—dijo viendo a los ojos de Toga.

—**Usted fue novia de mi hijo Inuyasha... antes que se casara con su hermana mayor Kikyo... mi pregunta es... ¿Seishirou tiene algún parentesco Taisho?—**vio conmoción en los ojos de la mujer por lo que corrigió**— Sé que estoy siendo indiscreto, pero mi esposa Izayoi ya conoce a la jovencita y coincido con ella al afirmar que pueda tener parentesco…**

— **Puedo asegurarle con toda razón que no es así, Seishirou nació en China y su padre también vivía ahí...—**dijo con un tono de enojo por la ofensa.

—**Cuando su hija me vio a los ojos... Sentí como antaño, cuando Sesshomaru era un chico y me desafiaba de la misma manera...—**se relajó un poco— **Sesshomaru desapareció en américa, e Inuyasha tiene un tiempo de no estar en Japón. Creeré en su palabra Higurashi-san.**

—**Ella es así, es algo que ni yo misma puedo controlar**—dijo en defensa— **No he visto a Inuyasha desde hace casi veinte años…**

—**Kagome-sama, siempre quise que formarás parte de mi familia... cuando te veía con Inuyasha... bueno... luego formulé planes contigo y con Sesshomaru... pero te fuiste a China y mi hijo estaba en América, él nunca regresó; pero tú no regresaste sola... no es así?**

—**Seishirou tenía año y medio cuando regresé a Tokio**—dijo la mujer azabache con una voz monocorde y vacía.

—**Siento haber tocado esa parte de su pasado que no quería recordar y la mantendré al tanto de su hija.**

Una joven azabache veía por la ventana de su salón de clases a su madre salir del edificio, se preguntaba qué era lo que el nuevo director y su madre habían hablado en la oficina, por obvias razones y uno que otro chismorreo Seishirou sabía que el anterior director de su escuela había sido su tía Kikyo, pero que era temporal, otra cosa que sabía es que los Taisho eran dueños de más de la mitad del comercio en Tokio y que controlaban la mayoría de las empresas del sector.

Definitivamente eran una familia poderosa, pero el secreto de los Taisho era que el hijo mayor había desaparecido, Sesshomaru había estudiado leyes y ejercía la profesión de Juez federal en Tokio, además de que el tipo también había estudiado relaciones internacionales y comercio exterior para suceder en el trono del comercio.

Las noticias sobre ese hombre abundaban, no sabía cuál era la verdad de todo, pero a ella que le podía importar ese hombre, lo único que le importaba era su madre. Su madre era todo un misterio, nunca le dijo nada de su padre, ni su nombre, le había dicho que se habían casado en china, pero nunca le dijo su apellido. Era todo un caso.

—**Disculpa, Soy Shori Sakata y soy tu compañera de al lado**—le dijo con una sonrisa—**nos sentaremos juntas el resto del semestre escolar.**

Seishirou la evaluó de pies a cabeza: alta, fina, albina y de ojos lavanda. —**Mi nombre es Seishirou Higurashi, así que no molestes y siéntate…**— la joven albina la quedo viendo con gotitas en su cabeza y una increíble decepción.

—**Está bien…—**le respondió cabizbaja. "Ya lograre que me acepte" se auto motivo, porque ella se proponía ser una excelente compañera y si la azabache era así; ya había oído hablar de ella.

—**Hola Seishirou… mi querida Seishirou**—un joven de cabellos castaños y ojos azul oscuros caminó hasta el pupitre de la azabache, tomándola de las manos—**Seishirou Higurashi… ¿quieres tener un hijo conmigo?**—Un fuerte golpe fue propinado hacia el peli café que lo hizo caer en su asiento.

—**Estúpido Komori Kanzaki…—**murmuró al borde de paciencia. Saber que estaba en su salón le hervía los nervios.

—**Higurashi-san**—dijo una joven de cabellos rojizos y ojos azules junto a otro chico con las mismas características— Higurashi- san eres mi vecina…

—**Buenos días Ookami-san, Ookami-kun**—saludo la chica con parsimonia

—**Buenos días Higurashi**—salud una chica de cabellos negros y ojos rojos—**espero que estés de humor.**

—**Muy graciosa Sotem Mashiro**—dijo la azabache con una sonrisa de lado. Conocía a Sotem desde la primaria y sabía que sus padres habían muerto y sus hermanos mayores cuidaban de ella.

—**Buenos días a todos**—dijo un pelirrojo de ojos verdes—**hola Sotem**—saludo con efusividad.

—**Buenos días Shipoo-Kun**—un terrible sonrojo adornaba sus mejías.

—**Higurashi-san**—hizo una reverencia, Shipoo trabajaba en casa de la Higurashi, al morir su padre Kagome lo había tenido en su amparo y luego una de sus sirvientas lo adopto.

—**Hanato-kun**—susurro en tono de advertencia—**aquí eres otro estudiante al igual que yo**— Seishirou no podía negar que le tenía cariño al joven pelirrojo, él había sido su compañero de juegos junto a Sotem.

Las clases comenzaron de lo más normal y la prima de Seishirou; Rin Taisho llego tarde, como siempre; Rin era este tipo de chicas que de niña era dulce y gentil pero al momento de crecer se volvía caprichosa y vanidosa, razón por la cual no se llevaban bien.

Dos mujeres cenaban en el lujoso pent-house propiedad de la azabache mayor cuando la menor rompe el silencio.

—**Madre, sí lo que te preocupa es mi seguridad, te recuerdo que puedo cuidarme sola**—comunicó la chica de ojos ámbar.

—**Tú padre no lo permitiría Seishirou...**—"creo que toga sama tiene razón, Seishirou es muy parecida a él.

—**Mi padre no está aquí Madre**—gruño.

—**Él simplemente no estaría de acuerdo**—refutó.

— **¡Basta! Estoy cansada de escucharte mencionarlo, lo único que sé de mi padre es que tú y él se conocieron en China y que yo regresé contigo a Japón cuando tenía año y medio.**

—**No hables así de tú padre... es un buen hombre**—Kagome puso a un lado su plato

— **Que amor quieres que le tenga a alguien a quién no conozco y nunca he visto ¡dime! cada vez que te preguntó por él entras en un estado de infinita tristeza y me es mejor no preguntar... que amor puede existir madre, para alguien que ni siquiera me dio su apellido.**

—**Seishirou...** —los ojos azules de Kagome rompieron en lágrimas, la chica se retiró de la mesa directo hasta su habitación. Kaede estaba con Kagome y había visto lo ocurrido entre las azabache.

—**Mi señora... el señor Jaken ha mandado una carta... pienso que está carta le alegrará**—dijo viendo a la azabache ahogar su pena.

— **¿Por qué lo dices Kaede?—**secó sus lágrimas con su servilleta.

—**Es de mi Señor Sesshomaru...—**la mujer azabache tomo el sobre en sus manos; sonrió al reconocer la caligrafía y subió a su recámara no sin antes despedirse de Kaede.

Lo que no sabía es que una joven azabache estaba en las escaleras y había escuchado la pequeña plática que había tenido su madre y su ama de llaves, la cual era la tutora de Shipoo.

"**¿Qué relación existía entre su madre y Sesshomaru Taisho?; ¿No que estaba desaparecido?; ¿Kaede sabía todo?; ¿Por qué su madre se había alegrado tanto al recibir esa carta?; ¿Acaso Kaede trabajaba para ese Sesshomaru como para llamarlo "mi señor" o era por otra razón?"**

Preguntas así circulaban por su mente y lo único que podía hacer era preguntar, así que sin más se dirigió a la habitación de su madre…

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hola a todos este es mi nuevo proyecto espero les guste a todos…

Se despide,

_**Selene Taisho Higurashi**_


	2. Sospechosa

Capitulo II: Higisha (sospechosa)

Seishirou subió escaleras arriba y antes de poder entrar en la recamara de su madre algo la detuvo. Su madre se veía feliz al momento de recibir esa carta, y no quería arruinar la felicidad de su madre por segunda vez en esa noche; Se contuvo a segundos de dar un portazo y exigir respuestas.

Decidió irse de ahí, no quería inmiscuirse demasiado porque su sexto sentido le decía que ella saldría perjudicada, camino por el pasillo de regreso a su habitación pero sus pasos la llevaron a otra puerta, la empujo y vio una figura dormir plácidamente en una cama, sin previo aviso entro, quito las sabanas de un lado y se echó cerca del otro cuerpo.

—Seishirou-sama—una voz adormilada le hablo— ¿le sucede algo?

—Necesito tu ayuda Shipoo-Kun…—la chica taladro aquellos ojos esmeralda sin tregua a un no por respuesta— ¿me ayudaras?

—Cuente conmigo—dijo dando un sonoro bostezo—vuelva a dormir, mañana tenemos escuela—y vio como el pelirrojo caía de nuevo en el mundo de los sueños.

Sonrió. Shipoo era el único chico que la conocía realmente, el pelirrojo la comprendía al igual que su amiga Sotem, no era tan fría como a veces aparentaba, solo era que le era difícil sociabilizar con otras personas, aunque era buena hablando en público, era mala al dirigirse a alguien en particular. Abrazo al pelirrojo por la espalda y coloco su pierna sobre el muslo del chico… sabía que ella y Shipoo eran los primeros en despertar, su madre tenía la mala costumbre de levantarse un poco tarde y Kaede debido a su edad estaba despierta desde temprano.

—Seishirou-sama—murmuro el joven—su pierna me incomoda…

—lo siento—y la retiro al instante, seguramente Shipoo debía estar rojito como tomate, ella lo conocía mucho.

—Nos vemos en la tarde madre—dijo la chica al salir del pent house

—Me voy Kaede oba-san, Kagome-sama—Shipoo saludo a ambas mujeres antes de salir del lugar, abajo un lujoso auto negro los esperaba para llevar a Seishirou a la escuela. Shipoo iba a subir al auto cuando ella lo detuvo.

—Ni siquiera lo pienses—paso caminando junto a él rumbo a la salida.

—Seishirou-sama ¡es peligroso!—exclamó—por eso su madre ha puesto a su disposición uno de sus autos.

—Tienes miedo…—susurro fríamente

— ¡N-n-o!

—Entonces camina—le ordenó. Algo que despejaba la mente de la ambarina era el caminar. Después de todo solo era milla y media para llegar a su escuela, iban temprano y sabía que Shipoo respetaría su silencio, oportunidad perfecta para planear algo.

Shipoo Hanato, un chico tímido y amigable. ¿Cómo podía ser amigo de una chica tan grosera y violenta como Seishirou Higurashi? Eso le criticaban mucho, recordaba que durante su infancia cuando su padre aún vivía, jugaba muy seguido con tres chicas las cuales se reunían muy seguido en el templo Higurashi esas eran: Seishirou, Sotem y Rin. Ellas eran sus compañeras de juegos aunque Seishirou siempre estaba con un libro en la mano y no participaba de los juegos, la ambarina hacia acto de presencia, Sotem era muy ruda en cuanto a juegos y siempre terminaba salvando a todos, Rin era el primer amor de Shipoo, dulce y amable siempre sonriente, su sonrisa lo había enamorado.

—Hanato-kun, regresa de donde sea que estés—demando la pelinegra—necesito que preguntes a Kaede oba-san si sabe algo de mi padre, intentare platicar con mi madre.

—Hai, Hai Seishirou-sama

La ambarina entro al salón sabiendo que aun necesitaba encontrar respuestas, tenía que enjaular a su madre, solo así la atraparía con una pregunta directa, pero no tenía nada, era frustrante. El sensei entro al aula haciendo que los pensamientos de la chica se hicieran más altos y lo último que la hizo pisar tierra fue la voz de Sotem Mashiro diciendo:

— ¡Yo nomino a Higurashi!

La azabache se dio cuenta que ella estaba siendo nominada para ser la representante de clases de ese año, iba a matar a Mashiro por eso. Algo que capto su atención fue que su vanidosa prima Rin también estaba nominada.

—Muy bien, no tenemos mucho tiempo, esto debimos hacerlo ayer, los que voten a favor de Taisho-san digan YO. Unos cuantos estudiantes levantaron las manos. Eran menos de diez.

—Veamos, en total son ocho estudiantes—el sensei anoto los votos y volvió a exclamar— a favor de Higurashi, digan YO. —la mayoría de las manos estaban arriba al momento de tomar apuntes, el humor de la Taisho se agrio por la aplastante victoria.

Durante la hora del descanso Higurashi estaba debajo de un árbol junto a su amiga Mashiro y el joven pelirrojo cuando un chico albino llego acompañado de la Taisho para hacerle justicia por lo de hoy.

—Tu eres Seishirou Higurashi, nuestra bastarda prima, ¿no es así?—rio cínicamente al ver el enojo en sus flamantes ojos dorados.

—Maldito, quien te crees que eres para decir eso de Seishirou—exclamo Sotem alistando los puños.

—Acaso tú mocosa pelearas por ella—exclamo Rin

—Sotem—regaño Seishirou —no te molestes en hablar con la escoria.

— ¡Quién te crees, estúpida!—grito la pelinegra de castaños ojos.

—Vete de aquí Rin, no tengo humor para soportar tus berrinches—se puso de pie para salir de ahí, lo último que necesitaba era una pelea innecesaria.

—No le hables así—el albino iba a descargar su palma en la blanca piel de la ambarina, pero esta fue más rápida y le sujetó la muñeca.

—No te metas en lo que no te importa—torció la muñeca del albino—Entendiste Hakudoshi.

El chico la vio a los ojos, eso fríos ojos dorados, lo veían con verdadera furia, ¿cómo podía ser una mujer tan fuerte?, se dijo y luego sintió como era llevado al suelo con un fuerte dolor en su brazo. Shipoo quien estaba dormido, se levantó al instante y vio al albino en el suelo y a la Taisho furiosa.

— ¡Bastarda!—le grito, la Higurashi la ignoro olímpicamente— sabias que tu madre solía salir con mi padre…—dijo para llamar la atención de la chica. Lo logro—mi madre me lo dijo, que tu madre se moría por mi padre, pero que cuando supo que mi padre nunca se casaría con ella, huyo a china y ahí te tuvo bastarda, ¡eres hija de mi padre! Y…

Un golpe seco se escuchó y fue el puño de Seishirou descargándose sobre la mejía de Rin, la chica se levantó con dificultad y salió corriendo. Sotem vio a su amiga muy pensativa, sus ojos se veían duros como si fueran ámbar sólido. Estaba realmente furiosa.

Kagome estaba en su oficina revisando unos documentos, algo la impulso a levantarse y detenerse al frente de un cuadro donde se veía a una hermosa mujer de cabellos negros y ojos azules como el mar. Era ella; ese cuadro le traía recuerdos, lo descolgó y detrás de él había una pequeña caja fuerte, al abrirla no había billetes en ella, solo papeles, y un viejo álbum de fotos.

—Cuanto te extraño…—exclamo con nostalgia al ver las fotos.

Un golpeteo en la puerta le hace guardar rápidamente las cosas y cuando todo está en su lugar, avisa a su secretaria que puede entrar.

—Llaman del instituto de la señorita—dijo Yuka, su amiga desde la escuela.

—Gracias Yuka, me pregunto que habrá hecho esa niña esta vez…

Al entrar a la oficina vio a su hermana mayor junto con sus sobrina Rin, la cual tenía un moretón en la cara y al señor Taisho batallando en un duelo de miradas con su hija.

—Disculpen la demora, hare un viaje dentro de poco y tengo mucho que hacer—se excusó Kagome— ¿qué ha ocurrido aquí?

—Tu demonio golpeo a mi niña y le torció el brazo a mi hijo—grito Kikyo.

—¿Qué? —dijo incrédula.

—Hakudoshi está en la enfermería, ella le torció el brazo—señalo a la ambarina.

—Seishirou…—murmuro quedamente la azabache. Seishirou tomo unos de sus hermosos mechones plateados en sus manos jugando con ellos.

—Tengo una pregunta que hacer—dijo de manera impasible, un aire sombrío la cubría y sus ojos se veían más oscuros y duros— dime Kikyo, ¿porque le cuentas a tu hija cosas sin sentido?

—¿A qué te refieres Seishirou?—pregunto toga al ver las cosas que decía la chica. En ese mismo momento Inuyasha entra a la oficina.

— ¿ Qué sucede aquí?—pregunto y al ver a Kagome, solo bajo la vista.

—la mocosa de Kagome golpeo a tu hija y le torció el brazo a tu hijo—grito exasperada Kikyo. Kagome vio hacia otro lado.

—No has respondido mi pregunta Kikyo—la azabache no permitía ser opacada, toga le volvió a preguntar, ya que nadie entendía—Permítanme que les diga… no me gusta hacer cosas innecesarias, pero si alguien va a golpearme debo defenderme y más si es hombre…

—mi hijo jamás se ensuciaría las manos contigo…—refuto Kikyo

— ¿entonces que hace un universitario en un colegio buscando una patética venganza por su hermana con el orgullo herido?

—tu empezaste bastarda—le grito Rin. Los ojos de Toga y de Inuyasha se llenaron de indignación y Kikyo solo sonreía.

—Rin Taisho—le regaño su padre—¡será mejor que te calles!—la azabache solo se mantuvo en silencio muda y expectante de lo que ocurría ahí.

—He de tolerar que me ofendan a mi… porque se defenderme; pero no tolero que una maldita mocosa mimada ofenda a mi madre… y más si es mi familia…—la azabache vio la incertidumbre en los ojos de todos—Madre… —se giró hacia ella—es verdad lo que afirma esta chica…

—no te entiendo Seishirou…—le respondió

—Ella firma que su madre le conto que yo soy hija de Inuyasha…

Un enorme silencio reino en le habitación, uno que nadie se atrevía a romper, todos veían a la chica y luego hacia Inuyasha hasta que una sonora carcajada de Kagome los hizo salir del estupefacción.

—Seishirou—dijo entre risotadas—tu… no eres su hija…—más risas acudían a su boca—acaso no sabes que eres el vivo retrato de tu padre…—su risa aminoro—si tu padre supiera esto, estaría muy indignado con semejante comparación…

—Madre, ¿entonces quien es mi padre?—dijo con viva curiosidad.

—Esas cosas no son de hablarse aquí hija, —se volvió hacia los demás—mi hija no es una bastarda—sus ojos azules brillaron peligrosamente—su padre y yo nos casamos hace casi diecisiete años en china.

— ¿Y mi apellido?—no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad.

—tu padre quiere que tengas una vida normal, por tal razón aun no lo conoces.

Una chica azabache caminaba hacia su casa, de pronto al pasar por una estación de buses un teléfono público comenzó a sonar. La chica se debatía entre contestar y no, al final opto por contestar.

—Diga—pregunto fríamente

—hola Seishirou—dijo una voz del otro lado

— ¿Quién eres y como sabes mi nombre?—vio hacia todos lados y no vio a nadie sospechoso

—Me he enterado que quieres saber quien es tu padre…—una voz fría le respondió.

—Eso no te interesa—ese sujeto solo quería burlarse de ella.

—déjame ayudarte, yo te diré que debes preguntar a tu madre y a quienes debes preguntar por más. Maña a las tres de la tarde este teléfono volverá a sonar… te estaré esperando.

La chica no cabía en su desconfianza… quien era ese sujeto y que quería con ella, porque la quería ayudar y todo lo demás…

Hola, vieran que dolor de cabeza con todo esto, la inspiración está casi nula debido a tantos proyectos en la universidad y es que estoy a tres semanas de salir de clases…

Se despide…

_**Selene Taisho Higurashi.**_


	3. Koushuu denwa (Teléfono Público)

Capitulo III: Koushuu denwa (Teléfono Público)

La ambarina corría apresurada hacia la cabina telefónica de la última vez, faltaban solo cinco minutos para las tres de la tarde. Su madre se había ido de viaje por tiempo indefinido, era la primera vez que su madre se iba fuera del país sin ella, tal vez el hecho de ser una adolecente ameritaba que no la llevase a parís. Exhausta llego hasta la cabina telefónica y al instante comenzó a sonar, Seishirou estaba dubitativa si tomar o no el teléfono. Al final contesto.

— ¿diga?

—hola Seishirou, pensé que irías de viaje con tu madre.

— ¿Quién eres? —se animó a preguntar

—Nuevamente la desconfianza… haz otra pregunta—le ordeno

— ¿Quién es mi padre?

—No seas directa—le regaño—pero si quieres averiguarlo te contare una historia

— ¿Qué historia?—dijo impaciente

—la historia de los Taisho…

— ¡Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo!—grito

—Tu madre se casó hace muchos años atrás con Inuyasha Taisho…

— ¿Qué?—su voz perdió fuerza— ¿soy hija de ese infeliz?

—Yo solo dije que se casó y esas preguntas son para ella, no para mí. —un tono lacónico acompaño esa afirmación.

—Entonces cuenta la historia de una vez…—aquella persona había sublevado su espíritu con unas palabras.

—hace casi 300 años atrás durante la era Meiji una pareja procedente de china se estableció en lo que hoy se conoce como Tokio, esa pareja eran Haruki y Kosaki Yamashiro. Ellos tenían ideas emprendedoras al ser una pareja de comerciantes, hijos de comerciantes adiestrados en el negocio. La pareja tuvo dos hijos Akira y Shuu Yamashiro, ambos gemelos que al morir sus padres en vez de compartir su fortuna, se dividieron y fundaron sus propios imperios, Akira se casó con un Shogun llamado Ryoku Taisho y Shuu se casó con una mujer de nombre Seishirou Kenbo. Unas dos generaciones más tarde esos apellidos subsisten y se decide acabar con el resentimiento de los dos hermanos y para asegurarlo se unen ambos imperios con el lazo del matrimonio.

— ¡No entiendo nada!—chillo la chica

—La pareja que se unió fueron Toga Taisho e Irasue Yamashiro, ambos solo tuvieron un hijo y las cláusulas de su matrimonio decían que solo debía existir un heredero único y que si sus padres se separaban la fortuna de ambos imperios pasaría a sus manos. El heredero del ahora imperio Taisho-Yamashiro es Sesshomaru Taisho.

—Ya veo porque es tan famoso…—dijo con fingido interés

—Hmp. Veo que no te interesa, pero deberías preguntar a tu madre dos cosas a su regreso. La primera es si de verdad se casó con Inuyasha y la segunda es porque te llamas Seishirou.

—mi nombre…—murmuro

— ¿sabes qué significa?

—Lo ignoro—dijo molesta, nunca pregunto por su nombre, nunca le interesó. Hasta hoy.

—Te llamare dentro de treinta días a la misma hora… Seishirou—la intermitencia la hizo salir del asombro.

Regreso a casa sintiéndose muy confundida, pero ¿Quién era ese sujeto que la estaba ayudando? La historia de los Taisho sonaba interesante, ahora sabía que Rin era una pelmaza que vivía a la sombra de otros, su padre no heredaría ni un céntimo de la fortuna Taisho y por lo tanto ella y su hermano mayor Hakudoshi eran unos perdedores, como fue que su tía termino con Inuyasha y su madre en China, faltan muchas piezas en su acertijo y mucho cabos que atar.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Hola Hola… sé que es muy cortito… pero estoy actualizando pronto jejeje. Nos seguimos leyendo

Se despide

_**Selene Taisho Higurashi**_


	4. Utagai

Capitulo IV: Utagai (Incertidumbre)

Hacía tres semanas que la joven Higurashi no sabía absolutamente nada de su madre, algo que la tenía muy inquieta, tenía tantas preguntas que hacerle y tanto que reclamarle, era sábado, su tarea la había terminado el viernes; no tenía nada ganas ni de levantarse de su cama a desayunar.

— ¿Seishirou-sama, bajará a desayunar?—le pregunto shipoo desde el otro lado de la puerta.

—enseguida—mejor era estar de pie y ver que se podía hacer en ese dia aparentemente aburrido. Aun con su pijama celeste encima, la joven azabache que tenía horas de estar despierta pensando, bajo a desayunar.

—Buenos días, Kaede oba-san—saludo a la anciana—hanato-kun…

—Buenos días—la efusividad con la que contestaron, mareo un poco a la pelinegra que estaba muy de mal humor esa mañana.

—Tal parece que hoy no se ha levantado con el humor de siempre…—aquella anciana no se podía guardar sus comentarios, eso la molesto. La anciana lo noto—recuerdo que su padre también tenía esos días y cuando eso pasaba nadie quería acercarse… tu madre era muy valiente porque siempre estaba con él, no le importaba el humor…

—Nunca me has hablado de mi padre y ahora sales con esto. —Dijo viéndola a los ojos— ¿acaso la influencia de mi madre no te dejaba obrar antes, Kaede?

—Su madre solo la protege… al igual que su padre…

— ¡Entonces dime quien es!— se exasperó.

—Eso no me concierne… es usted muy parecida a él—su sabia mirada negra veía a la joven azabache directamente a los ojos, esos dorados tan impenetrables. Shipoo nunca opinaba cuando seishirou estaba de mal humor, temía a los golpes de esta. La chica se retiró a darse una ducha.

"Hay muchas cosas en mi vida que no están bien—dio un soberano portazo al entrar a su cuarto— también hay muchas cosas en mí que no sé si son totalmente mías o las herede de otra persona, los padres son un pasado que nunca se borrara, porque aunque queramos o no… son nuestro origen"

Las lágrimas se aglomeraban en sus brillantes ojos dorados, como detestaba ese color en sus ojos, ¿no podían ser azules como los de su madre?, ¿y sus mechones plateados?… ¿acaso no podía tener el cabello completamente azabache?… ¿porque se parecía tanto a su padre? ¿En que se parecía tanto a su padre? Las respuestas eran difíciles de contestar, ¿Por qué justamente ella tenía que pasar por todo esto?

Salió de la ducha, Kaede había dejado su ropa en su cama, sentía que estar en su casa le asfixiaba, pero simplemente le exasperaba que todos supieran lo que ella no sabía. Visitaría a su abuela.

—oba-san—le había costado un poco subir las escaleras del templo, y más aún cuando tenía mucho de no estar ahí.

— ¿Seishirou?—su abuela traía un tazón en la mano, seña de que estaba cocinando o algo así—pasa hija, estás en tu casa.

—Sí, abuela—la chica entro en la cocina para platicar un poco con su abuela. Naomi no recordaba que Seishirou viniese muy seguido al Shinto Higurashi, tampoco era alguien muy conversadora que digamos pero aun con todo eso ella era su favorita, con el simple hecho de ser hija se Kagome.

—oba-san… ¿sabes porque me llamo Seishirou?—Naomi se sobresaltó por la pregunta de la chica, pero en seguida recobro la compostura. Sabía que no debía hablar, pero debía ser una tortura para su nieta preguntar y no tener respuestas.

—Seishirou… Alma pura… espíritu inocente…—hilvano— tu padre te dio el nombre…—continuo enfrascada en su tarea de hacer un pie de manzana—no puedo responder tu pregunta.

—Ya ayudaste mucho oba-san—dijo la chica abrazando a la mayor por detrás, era solo una chica con muchas preguntas.

— ¡Ya estoy en casa!—aquel grito y esa voz hicieron que la chica se tensara. Hakudoshi pasó a la cocina y vio a la ambarina junto a su abuela.

—Higurashi…—susurro el platinado.

—Taisho…—mascullo la pelinegra.

Un aura siniestra rodeo la cocina de Naomi, sabía que ambos chicos se detestaban, a pesar de poseer muchas cosas en común, ambos no podían compartir nada que no fuese obligado.

—Niños su almuerzo ya está listo así que ¡a comer!

Seishirou había pasado todo el día en casa de su abuela, pero no quería irse a pesar de que Hakudoshi estuviera ahí, ella esperaba que él se fuese de primero; pero su abuela le comento que estaba viviendo con ella desde hacía unos meses.

Hakudoshi era una de las razones por las que Kagome había abandonado Tokio, eso lo había escuchado en una conversación que su abuela y su madre habían tenia hacia un año, creyeron que ella estaba dormida, pero estaba muy atenta a su dialogo.

—Seishirou llame a Kaede y le dije que te quedarías aquí—su abuela era realmente buena con ella—dormirás en la que era la habitación de tu madre.

—Puedo ir ahora—pregunto curiosa

—Adelante, hija—la chica subió enseguida.

Algo que sabía de buena fe, era que la habitación de su madre no había cambiado en nada de lugar, tenía todo como si aún fuese una adolecente que va al instituto. Busco por todos lados algún indicio de su padre, sin embargo no encontró nada. Sin embargo al intentar abrir la gaveta inferior de la mesa de noche, estaba cerrada.

— ¿Estas de fisgona, Higurashi?

— ¿Quién te dejo entrar, Taisho?—murmuro sin darse vuelta.

—La puerta estaba abierta…—la chica fue hasta la puerta y la cerro de un portazo.

—La puerta está cerrada—dijo con ironía.

Hakudoshi abrió la puerta y se sentó en la cama cerca de la chica.

—Higurashi…—su tono de voz se escuchaba suplicante y bajo.

— ¿Qué quieres?—le espeto enfrascada en su empresa de abrir la gaveta.

—Rin es una mentirosa. Ella me dijo que tú nos habías ofendido; y burlado de ella…—vio que la ambarina le prestaba toda su atención—Pero era mentira, ganaste limpiamente, ella no pudo controlar su furor—ella lo veía severamente—Yo debí averiguar la verdad, pero me deje llevar por sus mentiras.

— ¿Te estas disculpando conmigo?—pregunto la flemática chica.

—Algo así…—le extendió la mano—hagamos las paces, después de todo somos familia…

—Si, después de todo somos familia…—y le extendió la mano.

—Ahora déjame abrir esto por ti, prima—el albino tomo una navaja y forzó la cerradura.

Al abrir la gaveta lo que encontraron fue un pequeño álbum de fotos, una agenda telefónica y una libreta rosa con una caja de terciopelo azul que contenía una gargantilla de oro solido con incrustaciones de diamante en forma de luna cuarto menguante, un par de aretes iguales al dije y un anillo de compromiso de oro blanco con diamante tenia inscrito "Mi ángel" y otro de oro solido con zafiros, que traía inscrito por dentro "Mi vida".

—Esto vale millones…—exclamo el joven albino

—Que significa todo esto…—se dijo a si misma Seishirou.

Kagome contemplaba absorta los matices de colores que se perdían en el frio atardecer de París. Un suspiro acompaño sus cavilaciones, estaba en la torre Eiffel, en parís; la ciudad del amor. El lugar más romántico del mundo.

—Nunca escuchas, Higurashi—le dijo una voz varonil a sus espaldas—Siempre distraída.

—Tu tampoco cambias—le respondió viendo aquel hermoso atardecer— siempre sigiloso, Taisho.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Hola Hola… si ya sé que me perdí un tiempo, pero eso pasa cuando tienes que lidiar con el fin de semestre en la universidad, ¡trabajos, trabajos y más trabajos! Ahora que al fin estoy libre tratare de actualizar mis fics pendientes y terminar "Cambiar el mundo" que llega a su fin.

Se despide,

_**Selene Taisho Higurashi**_


End file.
